Trapped Within
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: It has been six years since Sarah was placed in a mental hospital after telling her family of her adventures in the Labyrinth. What she doesn't know is that the Goblin King has been watching over her. Once more she has to make a decision: be his queen or spend the rest of her life rotting in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Mad, Mad World

Sarah William's head throbbed against a stained, smelly pillow, oh, how her head hurt. It felt as if she had been beaten to death with a hammer. Opening her eyes, she could feel sweat running down her face as she tried to catch her breath. Her forehead was clammy and her long, black hair was matted together as she continued to lay there frightened. What was going on? Where was she? Sarah began asking herself. However, Sarah knew where she was. She had always known where she was. For the past six years, Sarah had been locked away from the outside world. Locked away from her family, her friends. Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Dynamus and….him.

If only she could have lied to her family. Lied where she had been for all those hours. Why not tell them she was at the park or at a "friends" house? Anything other than the truth. Fighting her way through a maze and how she only had 13 hours to save her baby brother. How she talked to creatures from another realm. Like the Twilight Zone.

" _Dad." Sarah raced from the room, the moment she heard her dad's footsteps coming up the staircase. She almost knocked into him from the force of the run._

" _Sarah, what happened to your head? You're bleeding."_

" _I must have fallen or something." Sarah raised a hand to her head. Sure enough there was blood caked to her forehead. Running to the bathroom, she grabbed a band-aid. "Everything was real. Everything."_

" _Sweetheart, I think someone has been reading to many fairy tales lately. Why don't you go to bed? I am sure you will feel much better in the morning."_

" _No dad. I have not been reading fairy tales. Just The Labyrinth and I was there." Sarah rushed back into her room and took out the worn, red covered book._

" _You don't think she has a concussion, do you?" Karen questioned as she approached the two. To be talking like a crazy person, she must have._

" _No, I think she just needs a good night's rest. I think we all do."_

" _I saw everything. From Hoggle, to the headless furry creatures to the—biting of the peach. It was all real. The ballroom scene. The dance. Everything! You have to believe me!"_

" _Alright, alright we believe you. Now please go to sleep. It is past midnight."_

" _You do?"_

" _Yes," Robert lied as his eyes told all and Sarah knew it. "I just want you to be seen for your head. It appears you cut it pretty bad." Grabbing his daughters coat he ushered her to the car._

…

" _Dad, no!" Sarah screamed as two large orderlies advanced down the hall of the psychiatrist office. "PLEASE! I am not crazy!" her scream pierced the small room._

" _This is for the best. We have tried for months to get you back to us. Even Doctor Blackburn has tried. He said it is for the best that you go away for a while. You are going to get psychological help sweetheart. That is the only way."_

" _Karen." Tears ran down Sarah's face as she looked to her stepmother for support. "Please don't do this."_

" _I'm sorry Sarah, but this is for the best. This is what is best for you and the family."_

" _What about Toby?"_

" _It is best for Toby as well."_

" _He won't know who I am. He is a baby for crying out loud!"_

" _We will show him pictures of you. Besides, you won't be gone that long. You will see Toby grow up…."_

Sarah took a deep breath and felt her body go rigid from fear. Six years, she had missed six years of Toby's life. She wondered what he would be like now. What he looked like? Sighing she rolled her head to face the wall. The truth had gotten her locked up. Locked away from society where nobody cared about her. Not even the little mice that visited her "cell" every now and then. Heck, even Sarah's own family refused to visit. Why should they visit? No one visited the insane people of a mental hospital. Sarah's life now revolved around a dark brick building surrounded by barbwire fences, barred windows, orderlies watching her every moment. Not only that, but taunting her, mocking her and trying to have their way with her. However, Dr. David Corwin was a much nicer soul. He was the doctor she saw daily and helped her through her struggles. Dr. Corwin allowed Sarah to talk about this other world she had visited and what she had witnessed while there. He didn't care about the furry monsters that could take their heads off or even about the talking rock faces as she escaped that underground prison. Dr. Corwin didn't even mind Sarah talking about The Goblin King. In fact, the doctor found him quite amusing. From the way Sarah described this king, Dr. Corwin found him to be rather likable. But none the less, Sarah was still locked away where nobody cared.

Laying on a crisp, white bed that had springs, holes and tares all around it, Sarah suddenly sat up as the sound of footsteps that could be heard down the hall. Blinking her dark moist eyes, she quickly rubbed her hands over them, and then looked around the space. The room was no bigger than a small bathroom. White walls were all around her, with just a single wooden chair and a small table with a pitcher of water and what it seemed to be medical instruments sat on top. However, there was also some kind of smell lingering in the air, the smell of defeat, loneliness and death.

"Sarah, is everything alright?" a voice called out to her.

Sarah took her eyes off her prison to see a nurse in a white uniform standing in her doorway. The nurse was middle aged. Her velvety, black raven hair was swept up into a bun and secured with her white cap. "Yes, yes everything is fine."

"Dr. Corwin would like to see you in his office." The nurse turned to her right to be shocked. "Oh, for heavens sakes. Who left those instruments in here?" Walking over to them the nurse collected them. "I understand it is late, but those orderlies have no sense at all." The nurse shook her head with disappointment.

"Nurse Kelly why does Dr. Corwin want to see me this late?"

"I haven't the faintest idea dear."

Out of all the medical staff at the hospital Nurse Kelly was the nicest Sarah had met. Other than the doctor, Nurse Kelly treated her somewhat normal. As normal as one would be treated in a mental hospital. "Well go on. You know where the doctor's office is."

Getting to her feet, she stuffed them into her ratty house slippers. Feeling a chill in the air, Sarah rubbed her hands down her arms. The attire she was given there was nothing to be desired. She was given one bath a week with two gowns, pair of socks and house slippers. Nothing more. It had surprised Sarah that in all those six years that she had been there, she had yet to catch a cold.

The place did without air in the summer and heat in the winter. However, Nurse Kelly was nice enough to give Sarah and extra blanket during the blustery winter months. Without her kindness, Sarah would have gone truly mad a great while ago.

Sarah left her cell and ventured down a long, bleak, dark corridor. The lights swung back and forth and some flickered like lightening bugs in the dark summer night. The place seemed much eerier at night than during the day. As she continued her way down the hall, Sarah could hear crazed laughter in some cells, deep snores from patience and some talked to themselves as they rocked back and forth on their beds.

Sarah soon arrived at a large nurse's station with two nurses sitting, talking and smoking cigarettes. Paying Sarah, no mind, she ventured onto the doctor's office. She had no idea what time it was. Maybe close to 2-3 in the morning. Whatever time it was, Sarah couldn't sleep. She could never sleep. Even if she did, there was always a chance of something waiting for her in her dreams. Something dreadful. Something she never wanted to find out about.

Seeing a door ajar with a light glowing from it just to her right a few yards away, Sarah approached it and knocked quietly.

The doctor looked up with a smile. "Sarah, please come in." his crisp, deep British accent came through the office.

Sarah stepped into the room and sat down on the small brown leather couch. "Dr. Corwin, what are you still doing here?"

"I had stuff to catch up on. Why are you still awake? Nightmare overtake your sleep?" He placed his pen down on his desk and raised an eyebrow as he now looked in Sarah's direction.

"I-I how did you know?" she looked the doctor square in the face. His eyes were mismatched. One blue and one a dark color. Very strange to say the least.

"I heard you screaming from down the hallway. I see that you choose not to sleep not that you can't. You choose not to, because of those terrible nightmares you keep having."

"I didn't realize I screamed that loud."

"That you do." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. This had not been the first time she had screamed in her sleep. "As a matter of fact, I hear you scream in your sleep every night and every day you wake exhausted. When we talk you try to hide the fact that you are not sleeping well, but I can tell."

Sarah bit her lip and wanted to protest, but why deny it? If he saw it, he knew she would be lying if she did protest. "Can I have something to make me sleep?" Sarah had failed to realize how tired she truly was. Until she sat down upon the couch.

"That you can precious." A smile slithered across his lips as a glimmer of wonder flickered in his eyes.

Sarah sat up straighter as her eyes grew bigger. "What did you call me?"

Dr. Corwin raked a hand through his bleached blonde spiked hair. "I give all my patience names. Kind of like a code name. Now allow me to assist you with what you are asking." Walking out of the room, Dr. Corwin walked behind the nurse's station and into a locked room. Holding up a finger for Sarah to wait he went into the room. Going over to the medicine cabinet, Dr. Corwin scanned his card and retrieved a syringe and a small glass bottle of medicine.

Sarah had grown fond of Dr. Corwin in her six years of being locked away. He was much nicer and not to mention a lot nicer looking than her old Doctor, Dr. Blackburn. When he told her family that he could not assist her in her new "home" Dr. Blackburn gave a great recommendation for the young 32-year-old doctor standing before her.

"Here we are precious this should make you sleep soundly." Dr. Corwin had emerged from the medication room while Sarah had been deep in thought.

…

"Do you still resent your father for putting you in here?" Dr. Corwin asked in a whisper as he ushered Sarah back to her room.

"Of course, I do. Why would I have other feelings? He has never cared for me and never will."

They approached the door and Dr. Corwin faced Sarah. "Well here we are. I believe this topic is of great debate for our session today." Placing the needle into the medicine the syringe began to fill with medicine. "This should put you sleep in a matter of moments. Much better than a sleeping pill."

Rolling up her sleeve, Sarah looked weary towards the doctor. "I hate shots." Her voice was almost a plead not to do it.

"It won't hurt, but you may hold my hand if you like." Dr. Corwin held out his hand and offered it to Sarah.

Taking the support, Sarah placed her hand in his and felt a strange current go up her arm, and a tingling sensation spread through her hand to the tips of her fingers. As the needle pierced her skin, Sarah sucked air through her teeth and did her best to block out a scream.

"There we are precious. You should be sleeping in no time."

"Thank you, Dr. Corwin. Yes, that should help nicely."

"Please call me David. Dr. Corwin is far to formal."

"Of course. Thank you, David." Walking into her room, Sarah slid into bed and snuggled down into the light sheet that was given to her.

"Sweet, sweet dreams precious."

Nodding her head, Sarah shut her eyes and began to feel the effect of the drug working on her. Her head spun as her eyesight became fuzzy and blurry…

" _It's only forever, not long at all…"_

and then all went black.

 **A/N:** This story came to me one night and I thought I would share it. Will Sarah escape her prison? Could the doctor be her saving grace? Stay tuned and you will find out. My other Labyrinth story "A Cure of a Beast" should be updated soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Talk with The Doctor

" _I have re-ordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you_!"

" _Love me do as I say, and I will be your slave."_

The thick fog began to drift against Sarah's heavy eyelids. Hearing those words, she quickly opened her eyes. Before her stood the Goblin King. Just as she had remembered him all those years ago…somethings never changed.

The ballroom was just as she had remembered it. A sea of people in grand attire and mask of crystals, feathers and beads shielded the people's faces. All Sarah was faced with were sets of eyes. The only difference was Sarah was older and understood what this dream meant.

Feeling her pulse quicken, Sarah tried to calm down. Placing her hand against her chest to stop her heart from feeling as thought it was going to beat outside of her chest, she took a deep breath. " _This is just a dream Sarah. Nothing more."_ She told herself. After all, what should she except to dream of after the doctor gave her that drug? Rainbows and unicorns?

"What do you want Jareth? I haven't seen you in years. Fine time for you to show up. With me behind—"

Jareth cut her off midsentence. "Precious, you have to get out of this hell hole you are in." In all the years of knowing Sarah, she had not changed. She grew into a lovely young woman and everything had developed nicely, but there was still that little girl hidden within the young woman.

"Why do you care? You never cared." Taking hold of her hands, he spun her around the ballroom. "All you ever cared about was making sure I lost time so you could keep Toby. Not to mention how you drugged me with that peach." Before Jareth had a chance to respond Sarah's eyes glassed over with tears and she spoke once more. "I have been all alone. A world full of craziness! "her tears turned from sadness to rage. As they stopped in the middle of the ballroom, Sarah balled up her hands into fist and beat his chest. "You never cared! You left me there to rot!" Sliding to her knees, Sarah buried her face into her hands.

" _Precious, you have to free yourself. I can do no such thing."_

" _All it takes is one thing. One wish.."_

"Wake up Sarah. It is only a dream. WAKE UP!" Opening her eyes, Sarah's pupils were dilated as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

….

"Do you think that worked king?" a goblin asked jumping up and down with joy. "She wish?"

"I don't know." Jareth ran a hand through his hair. "I am not allowed to ask her to wish herself away. God knows I have done too much already…Only Sarah can make that wish and no one else." Sighing he conjured up a crystal. "I just hope my overall plan works. If not, Sarah's health will be hanging in the balance. Mentally and physically."

Feeling a deep breathless pain hit is heart, Jareth tried to forget he pain and rage that filled Sarah's eyes. She was broken and lost. Only he could fix her, but first she had to wish herself away. Wish herself back to him.

…..

"How are we feeling today Sarah? Did you get enough sleep?" Dr. Corwin asked the following morning after breakfast.

"Yes, I slept fine, but it was full of dreaming."

"Oh really? Why don't you tell me about it? Did you have nightmares? Goblins crawling from the darkness?"

"No, not yet anyways." Sarah mumbled as she sat across from the doctor on the black sofa.

"What was that?" doctoring up his coffee, the doctor took a drink. Nice and strong just the way he liked it.

"I thought we were going to talk about my dad?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

The doctor shrugged. "We will get to that in time. For now, tell me about your dreams."

"I have a question before we start."

"By all means please ask." Dr. Corwin motioned with his hand for Sarah to continue.

"You called me precious last night and you told me that you called your patience names. Like code names. I have only been called precious by one person."

"Yes, you mentioned that a certain king used to call you that." Flipping back through her files over the past six years, the doctor saw several times where this nickname was used. "You said that he used it often and that he only used your real name a time or two."

"If it is all the same to you, I would rather that you not call me that." That name was reserved for one person and one person only.

"Alright. Sarah. Now shall we get down to what your dreams were about?"

"There was a ballroom. It was full of people dressed in elegant attire and with masked that hide everything's faces. Music played as I walked through the large room. Before I knew it, I was dancing with the Goblin King."

"Was this time different? From before I mean?" the doctor looked over his glasses with curiosity as he rested the pen against his cheek.

"Yes, I yelled at him telling him…" a single tear rolled from her eyes and down her cheek onto the old gown. "he didn't care about me. He didn't care what happened to me. I was going to go mad and he didn't care." Her lip quivered as she sucked air through her teeth.

Retrieving a tissue from a nearby holder, Dr. Corwin offered it to Sarah with an outreached hand in her direction.

"Thank you." Dabbing her eyes with it, she sucked up her tears and returned to the matter at hand. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I was carrying on like that. It's not like I—"

"Love him."

 **A/N:** Hello readers! Sorry I have not updated in a while been very busy. So what do you think Sarah will say? Does she love the Goblin King? If so will it be enough to bring her back to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Acknowledging the Truth

Her breath left her body as the doctor said those words. Even her body went tense and her heart beat rabidly. How could she love a man—no a monster. Who took her baby brother? Who made her travel through the labyrinth, drugged her with that peach and took time away from her. How could she love someone like that?

Sarah swallowed as she tried to quiet her heart beat. She was for certain that the doctor could hear it. Beating against her ribcage like a beating drum. Crushing her breathing under every beat. Hear heart only got faster and faster as she tried to think of a clear and honest answer…yeah anything about this situation was honest let alone normal.

Getting up from her seat, Sarah quickened her step as she made her way over to the small water cooler at the far side of the now sticky, hot office. Approaching the cooler, Sarah reached for a cup. However, she knocked them over in the process. Crashing to the ground, Sarah knelt to pick up the small white cups. With her hands shaking, she placed them back where they went. In the process, Sarah could feel the eyes of the doctor on her. They appeared cool and almost aloft. Nothing like they were mere moments ago.

Filling the cup with water, Sarah brought it to her lips and took a drink. She needed to get out of here. Out of this entire place! But how? Taking yet another drink, she tried to rid the dryness that overtook her tongue and throat.

"Perhaps I need to repeat my question. It seems you have been in deep thought." Dr. Corwin acknowledged as he tapped his pen against her file.

Sarah turned around to finally face her healthcare provider. "I'm sorry doctor it sounded like you said—"

"Do you love him? This king you always have talked about?" Dr. Corwin asked as he looked over the rim of his glasses. "I know you were not kidnapped by him, but in the psychology world we call a person who falls in love with their captive Stockholm Syndrome."

Sarah gave him a puzzling look. "Doctor, I wasn't kidnapped. It was my decision to go after my brother. No one forced me or did otherwise I just—"

"I do understand that, but the way you talk about this king. All the stuff that he made you do in order to get your brother back. It sounds like the Stockholm Syndrome to me. But then again, I could be wrong. Us doctors can be wrong sometimes you know."

"I couldn't possibly be. For the past five years I have known you, I have confided in you and tell you everything about my life. In the end you, you—you think I am a Stockholm Syndrome case? You really do think I am stark raving mad!" Sarah darted for the door. From the very beginning, her own doctor thought she was crazy! For all these years she took the medicine he proscribed for her, because she believed they would really help her. In the end they were just driving what she knew out of her head. Herself, her likes, her dislikes—him. They were all trying to drive the Goblin King from her mind!

Before she could escape from his office, Dr. Corwin took hold of her arm and forced the girl to look at him. "I'm sorry Sarah, but I had to ask. As a doctor of the mind, I must know. These cases are very serious. Nothing to be trifled with I can assure you."

Anger still boiled in her veins as she did her best to block out this place and his help. However, as she found herself looking up into his face, Sarah felt a shiver go down her spine. For the first time ever, Sarah noticed that Dr. Corwin appeared to have features just like the Goblin King. The mismatched eyes, the delicate skin that almost sparkled and the bleached blonde hair. This was impossible, this was crazy. She had just been talking about him too long. Feeling afraid, Sarah pulled out of the doctor's grasp and fled from the room.

Walking speedily back to her quarters, Sarah could hear the doctor calling her name. She however, refused to stop. This was all becoming too much for her. Stepping into her room, Sarah let herself catch her breath. Her chest ached from the lack of oxygen or so it seemed. Lowering herself onto the bed, she took the pillow and buried her face within it. The screams at which she let escape her lips were soon muffled and suffocated by sobs.

How could she be in love with a person, a character that didn't exist? For the past five years, the drugs, the people and this place had taught her that. No villain, no character. Fictional or non-fictional was worth loving.

However, she had to make sure one thing wasn't real, before she let her mind slip into full blow insanity. Lifting her head from the pillow, Sarah took a deep breath.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away." The room soon went dark

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry it has been a while since I have updated. Been really busy with the holidays and what not. So I hope this chapter helps clear up the last one. i hope to update more soon. However, it might be in the new year when I do, but I am not sure. In the meantime, take a look at my other Labyrinth story or my new Star Wars story. I hope to have another SW story up soon. Like I said though life has just been really busy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A World You Thought You Knew

"Where am I? I must be dreaming?" Sarah told herself as she continued to slumber. Why was she sleeping so well? Normally she tossed and turned most of the night listening to the moaning, groaning and crazed laughter from her prison. Not only was she sleeping well, but she felt warm. Far cry from always being cold at the hospital. Stirring a little, Sarah let out a groan.

"About time precious. I was wondering how long it would take for you to call me."

Stirring from her slumber, Sarah's eyes grew large as she woke with a start. Sitting up right, she looked to the door to see the Goblin King standing there in all his dark leather glory. Tossing her covers aside, Sarah pusher herself from the bed. However, her legs were weak which caused her to lose her balance. Before falling to the ground, Jareth raced forward and collected her in his arms. "Easy there precious."

Sarah looked at him with disbelief as she studied every feature in his face. He looked real, he felt real. He was real! Feeling all of her emotions come to a head, Sarah began to sob as she buried her face into her shirt. "All this time, I felt as though I was going crazy inside that mad house! I felt as though those drugs were forcing me to forget. Forget Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and YOU!" The sobs came louder as she still clung to him. She was so scared that she would wake up at any moment and be back in that hell hole. With the word crazy stamped a crossed her file.

"I would never let that happen to you precious." Sarah looked up at him with confusion. "I was always with you. You will always be safe."

Sarah thought back to all of those sessions with her doctor—Sarah was so dead set on pushing the Goblin King from her thoughts that she failed to realize one small, simple thing. Her doctor was the king! Oh how foolish she felt. Behind the ties, the white coat, the black reamed glasses—behind her chart was the Goblin King!

"Perhaps I need to repeat my question. It seems you have been in deep thought. _"_

Sarah veered back and looked at him with shock. "All this time, I was pouring out my feelings, my mental state and you were there the entire time. Listening to every word."

"Yes, do you think I would actually let some quack put you through hell? You didn't deserve it than and you don't deserve it now."

"The medicine, the sleepless nights it was all real?"

"The medicine was a placebo. A sugar pill. You only thought it had the effects on you, because you were told it would. You never had any Psychotic medicine coercing through your veins."

Sarah ran a hand through her greasy hair. Thank God. She was still sane and was still who she knew herself to be.

"Why don't you freshen up. We can talk later." Jareth looked down at the once young teen. However, she was now a young woman and someone he loved dearly.

Sarah nodded her head. She did feel dirty and exhausted. After Jareth left her room, Sarah allowed herself for the first time in years to enjoy the luxury of a bath.

As steam filled the soft lavender bathroom, Sarah gathered new panties and PJ's out of a nearby dresser. For the first time in five years, she had actual PJ's to wear and not that ratty, smelly hospital gown. Re-entering the bathroom, Sarah entered the tub and let the hot water pass over her aching, tired body. While Sarah enjoyed her bath, and rung out her hair, she got a better view of the bathroom. Marble countertops, a vast vanity with gold knobs for the draws, a garden tub and gold bath tiles.

….

"Sarah, it is time to wake up." A woman's voice entered Sarah's sleep.

Groaning Sarah protested as she pulled her blanket up around her face. It was far too early to get up. Why didn't Jareth let her sleep? and who was the voice that called out to her? She sounded as though Sarah knew her.

As she pulled the blanket up to her face the coldness of the room began to nip at her now bare feet. Sarah did her best to draw her legs closer to her body. Why was she so cold? Just moments ago, Sarah was emerged in a warm soapy bubble bath.

Opening her eyes, Sarah gasped. This couldn't be happening. No, no, no! There before her was her prison. Her Psychological prison! The dampness of her cell chilled her body as she cried from defeat. Tears clouded her vision as she began to sob from her worthless hopes and dreams. This couldn't be happening! Jareth told her she would be safe. Safe from any harm! He lied, he lied!

"Sarah did you not hear me? It is time to get up. Breakfast is waiting." Nurse Kelly approached her door with her hands on her hips. "Why have you been crying?"

Sarah knew it would do no good to protest. Shaking her head, Sarah pushed herself off her bed and placed her feet on the ground. Wiping the tears from her eyes she dragged her thought to have been clean body down the corridor to breakfast. Her hair was greasy, her skin dry and cracked and not to mention how bad she smelled.

"Sarah why do you look as though you don't know me? Sit down and eat your breakfast."

Sarah sat down and looked at her meal. It looked like it always had. Cold, dry and a far cry from edible. Looking around, Sarah witnessed those slurping up their broth and acting as though they hadn't eaten in days. Pushing her hair from her face, Sarah once again looked at her meal. Only this time her broth rippled due to the several tears that fell within her sad excuse of a meal.

The world she thought she knew; magical creatures, fairies talking warms, helping hands, talking walls and a king to protect her…was long gone…

This was her reality.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone! Sorry I have been MIA for the past several months(and sorry for a short chapter). I have been working on my book series and been getting things together for an internship that I will be starting in a month and a half. I will do my best to update a couple more times before I head out to my internship. I hope I still have readers! lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Reality to Keep

"Sarah, is everything alright?"

Gasping, Sarah opened her eyes and drew up from her bath. It was all a dream a terrible—nightmare! That's what it was a nightmare. "I—I'm fine. I will be out in a moment." Coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Sarah saw Jareth sitting in a chair by the desk. Her hair was wet as she wore a low green satin dress with a gold belt tied around her thin waste. Her eyes appeared dazed that were full of horror and tiredness.

Jareth looked up from his book and saw her standing there. She appeared pale and looked unwell—what was new? She had just come from a nut house. What all did he expect? "Precious what is wrong?" In the meantime, he had begun to notice the dress she wore. Very becoming on her. Very becoming indeed.

"Nothing I—just tired I suppose."

"Tsk, tsk, I don't believe that for a second. Something has happened. What?"

"I was in the bathtub when I fell asleep." Sarah figured that would get a rise out of him, but it didn't so she continued. "I had a horrible dream—a nightmare." A tear tricked down her face as she was forced to tell her tale. "I was back at the hospital. Back to my reality where no one believed me. The nurse came and got me for lunch. I was so distraught all I did was sob because I was back to the awful place. It was just like I had left it. Except—"

"What?"

"I didn't see you, but the dream ended before I could ask to see my "doctor." That was when I heard you call to me and I woke up as fear ripped through my body."

Jareth shot up from the chair and moved towards her. "Precious, don't believe for a second that you are not safe here." He wiped the tears from her cheeks as he looked deep into her eyes. Those eyes he had thought of for years. He had thought of nothing else. "You will always be wanted here." He whispered as his hand stopped at the corner of her mouth. He observed every inch of her face. Her once soft, silky skin was now thin and brittle from the lack of nutrition. Her hair was thin instead of lush and full as it once was and her eyes were weak and tired from years of medication, test and the lack of faith. As he took her in, his fingertips brushed her lips. Knowing he couldn't deny it any longer he took a chance. Taking her face within his hands, he began to lean down. As his lips brushed the corner of her mouth—

"Sarah!" a voice called out.

Blasted! Feeling the moment end, Jareth and Sarah pulled a part before a more tender moment could be shared. Turning, Sarah looked to the bedroom door. "Hoggle! Sir Dynamus! Ludo!"

"It is good to see thy lady."

"Ludo miss friend."

"About time you show up."

I'm sorry, but being locked away, I couldn't call on any of you. I didn't have a mirror or anyway to make contact. Besides—"Sarah could feel tension forming in her chest. "With all of the medication, I was forced to take—

"Correction precious, I have already told you those were fake medications."

"Yes, but I believed they worked. Therefore, I was so drugged I couldn't make contact with any of you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Sarah. You are here now and that is what matters." Hoggle said with happiness.

'If you will excuse me, I will leave so you may get caught up with your friends. Hogwart, show Sarah the grounds and gardens."

"Its Hoggle!" Sarah and Hoggle said as one.

Giving Hoggle a grizzly look, Jareth departed down the hall.

….

What was Jareth going to do? He knew Sarah would suffer from Nightmares and would continue to if something was not done. Just now when he looked upon her, he could see the sickness that the horrible place had caused. Mentally, physically and emotionally. Sarah would never be the as he once knew her. Yes, she had grown into a lovely young woman, but just now, he noticed that the light, the fire, the passion that was once there was fading and fading quickly.

"I must help her. Her suffering only wounds me." Jareth cursed allowed.

"You must be careful son." A deep voice called out.

Turning, Jareth saw his father standing in the doorway of the throne room. "I have done nothing to harm her or to wrong her. I refuse to do such a thing. Just like I refuse to stand by and watch her suffer. I love her too much for that."

"That is why you must refrain from helping her in anyway. I know the pain is there and the need to help her is as well, but you must refrain from doing so. Your happiness depends on that."

"What do you mean?" Jareth questioned.

"That I am not at liberty to discuss. It is you who must figure that out. Not I to tell you." Silence fell over the room before the high king responded. "I can tell you this my son. If you aid her in anyway. There will be consequences for you both. A fate that is worse than death. I warn you my son."

…..

"Miss you." Ludo responded with a deep rumble.

"Oh, I missed you all to." Sarah drew them all into a hug. A hug that had been needed for oh so many years.

"Where you been my lady?" Sir. Dynamus had began to notice that Sarah was no longer a girl, but that of a young woman.

Locked away from the outside world. From all humanity and forced to live a life that nobody should be forced to live." Sarah sighed as tears gripped from her eyelashes. "I felt like a prisoner. Being held against my will."

"Sounds like an oubliette or Jareth's dungeon." Hoggle grumbled as they walked the wide grounds.

"But you're here now and that is what matters." Sir. Dynamus responded with a hop in his step. Ludo nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you are right. It's just that, I don't know being hear brings back so many memories and not good ones at that." Sarah admitted, but just a little while ago when Jareth was in the process of kissing her, she felt something different. Something she had not felt before. Up until now that was. What was happening? Was he changing? Was he trying to toy with her affections? What? Whatever it was, Sarah refused to look to far into it, but she did wonder if something had come over him. Something good and something indeed different.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Been busy, but I am back now. However, I have an internship i start next month so I don't know how often I will be updating, but I will do my best. With that said, I do have two more chapters written. Don't worry, I will update from time to time don't leave me! lol. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Questionable Dinner

Later that evening as the night sky beckoned from behind dark clouds, dinner was served. The dining hall table was full of food. Food that Sarah had no intention of eating. She pushed the food around on her plate. Sarah was starving, but found that she couldn't eat a single morsel. However, her stomach protested and demanded that it be fed.

"You haven't eaten a bite." Jareth raised an eyebrow as his eyes became concerning.

"I am not hungry." Sarah looked up and at the far end of the table where Jareth sat.

"I beg to differ, but your stomach seems to protest." He could hear it grumbling from all the way down there! "You must try and eat something. You won't get your strength back unless you eat." He couldn't force Sarah to eat, but if she didn't she would die from starvation.

Picking up her spoon, Sarah dipped it into the warm beef broth that sat in a china bowl before her. Bringing the spoon to her lips, she took the bite. It tasted vial and bitter and not to mention salty. As it made its way to her stomach, it churned in protest. No matter how hard she tried, Sarah couldn't simply stomach any physical food—not even broth. Shutting her eyes, she pushed the contents away. "I—I can't."

Knowing she needed to eat, Jareth got up from his chair and made his way towards her. Within moments he sat down next to her. "You have to at least eat something. I am not leaving this table until you do. Or more so, if you don't eat I will make you eat myself."

Stubborn king. He hadn't changed at all. Wanting to protest and argue with him, she thought against it. Taking the spoon once more, Sarah began eating the broth. This was better than food with more density. Like the roasted duck or the mashed potatoes.

Taking yet another bite, Sarah prayed she wouldn't become sick. It had been days since she had eaten or more so it felt like days. When in reality it had been mere hours. "There that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Sarah thought she heard a mocking tone within his voice, but it could have been her ears just playing tricks on her. "Not when you have a certain king making threats."

"Me make threats? Now Sarah what type of person do you think I am?"

"One who sticks to their threats." Sarah squinted her eyes towards the king. "Telling me I am not to get up from the table until I have eat? Or worse yet. Telling me that if I do not eat, you will make me eat. That is a threat."

"That I do precious, but I don't mean to harm you. I just want to see you get better and stronger."

"If that is so, then you will let me do it on my own. You can't help someone get better by forcing them to do something they do not wish to do." By now Sarah had finished the beef broth.

"I see my distraction has worked." Jareth replied smugly with a wicked tent and smile to his lips. Looking down, Sarah saw for herself that her broth was gone. "Next time we start with actual food. Broth is not considered a food."

"Why you nasty, conniving, cheat! I told you I wasn't hungry!"

"Yes, I heard that loud and clear, but you can see that you needed to eat. So by distracting you by talking and taking your mind off the food you ate. I did no conniving, no cheating of any kind. Just normal conversation. You can thank me later."

"Me thank you? Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Without me precious, you would still be in that damp, cold, dark, sad place of existence."

Sarah sat there with no words, no threats of any kind. For she knew, Jareth spoke the truth. If had hadn't been for him, she would be sitting and rotting in that hell hole.

"Come, I wish to show you something."

"I am quite comfortable right here. Thank you."

Waving his hand, the warm fire went out at the fire place. The candles stopped flickering and before long, a chill met the air. Sarah sat there freezing as her knees began to knock and her teeth chattered, before pressing her lips together to stop them.

"Perhaps you have changed your mind?" Jareth questioned as he now stood behind her chair.

His breath hot on her ear and neck, which sent a chill down her spin and goosebumps down her body. Pushing the chair back, Sarah stood. Not caring if she ran into him. Sometimes he could be so insufferable and others caring—the way she liked to see him.

As they exited the room, the lights and fire came back on. "What is it that you wish to show me?" As they walked down the hall, Sarah did feel full. The first time in months—may be even years.

As she said this, Jareth stopped at a set of wooden doors. He looked down at her as she appeared almost annoyed, but not quite. He refrained himself from what to kiss her. Instead, he pushed the doors opened to reveal a grand library. "Since you will be here a while, I thought you might want something to take your mind off all of this."

Eyes going wide, Sarah took in the majestic room. Shelfs upon shelfs of books. Book from middle ages, from the early 1900's all the way today's world. "This is amazing!" Dashing around the room, Sarah observed works from Shakespeare, Grimms Fairy tales to even a first edition of Gone with the Wind! How many times had she read that book through? Hundreds!

"I could—

"Sit in here for hours and read?"

Sarah nodded her head with a smile. There was no greater thing than a good book—or even an old book. All that mattered was that it could take you far, far away and make you forget about your own reality. At least for a short time anyways.

Sitting down, Jareth observed an elated Sarah take in the setting. She appeared so happy and care free. This at least made her happy at least for a short while. It made her forget about her painful past, an uncertain present and an even more ambiguous future.

A little while past before Jareth stood up from a chair and walked to the fireplace. "You never answered my question earlier."

"What question was that?" Sarah opened a book to look inside. Gone with the Wind. One of her favorites.

"Do you love the Goblin King?" Jareth turned from the roaring fire towards Sarah. "Do you love me precious?"

 **A/N** : Hi everyone! So sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been keeping busy. Moving to a new city, starting an internship and with graduation around the corner, I just haven't had time to update. I hope you are still reading. If you are thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope another is to come soon. If it doesn't come soon, its because I haven't found time to update. But don't worry, I will.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Truth No One Can Hide

A tightness filled Sarah's chest. Even the book that was wrapped within her hands began to tumble to the floor. It quickly, but loudly made a thud noise. Her palms began to sweat as her heart beat rapidly and it became hard to breath. Even her hands trembled from the question. Did she love the Goblin King? Had she loved him all those years? How could she have? She was a child! Maybe not than no. Then she wanted to save her baby brother. That was what mattered at the time. But now. Now did she love him? Could she love him?

Swallowing, Sarah found her throat dry. Clearing her throat, she swallowed a second time. Taking a deep breath, she turned and faced Jareth. "Had you asked me years ago if I loved you, I would have told you, you were crazy. I would have told you, you were sick and that you needed mental help. Because, I knew than you loved me, but I couldn't love you. I was a child. A child with hopes and dreams and not to mention a child who still loved fantasy. A child who—even though was fifteen still loved to dress up and react plays and re-sight poems." Sarah had begun to close the gap that was between them. The warmth of the fire was hot on her skin. "Had you asked me than if I did, I would have told you no." she quickly wanted to bite her lip, but refrained from doing so. Instead, she licked her lips and continued. "Now, five years later. As I rotted in that mad house, I knew what I wanted. I knew what I needed and I knew I couldn't have it. As I talked to you as Dr. Corwin, I knew what I wanted than, but I couldn't make myself believe it. It was a lie. A lie I told myself every day to force you from my mind. I forced myself so I could become sane again. Show the doctors, the nurses that I could live a normal life outside those four brick walls." Stopping to catch her breath, Sarah finished. "If I couldn't answer you than I can answer you now. I do love you. I realized that earlier when I woke up from my dream. I cried because, not only was I back where I was a prisoner, but because you were not there. You were not there to protect me, like I thought you would be. Yes, I do love you. I have for a long time."

The sound of the crackling fire filled her ears as she looked to the man she had loved for so long. Quickly, Jareth cupped her face within his hands and began kissing her. Kissing her with fiery, burning passion, he took in her fresh sent of violet and roses. A gasp escaped Sarah's throat as she took in the moment. The passion continued to grow as the kiss deepened.

Before long Sarah was backed up against the table that sat center to the room. Lifting her in his strong arms, Jareth placed her on the table. All the while her legs were wrapped around his as his hands began to work at the garters that were wrapped around her thighs, Sarah pulled away.

"What?" he questioned as he looked from her eyes to her lips. His hands remained where they were.

Her middle began to burn as she looked to the man she loved. "We aren't married yet."

A chuckle left Jareth's lips. "We can be married two weeks from Saturday." He kissed her again and worked at the garters once more. "What is two weeks early." He whispered in her ear with sexual desire.

…..

Sarah woke the next morning with her body aching and throbbing. "Oh God." She groaned. What had she done? She had given herself willingly and now she was bound to the man she loved dearly, but if that were the case; why did she feel so dirty and violated? Working back the soft covers, Sarah placed her legs on the side of the bed. Quickly, she reached for his white shirt that lay on the floor.

"Morning precious." His voice came behind her and soon a soft touch graced her naked shoulder.

"Morning." Sarah responded giving him a kiss in return. Getting up she moved towards the bathroom. Groaning in protest she didn't get far.

Jareth smirked. "You'll get used to it."

"How did I get here? To your room?"

"After our love making, you had fallen asleep. Deciding it would be best, I moved you here." Jareth was fully dressed for the day.

"Beats the table." Sarah responded with a smile. Heading into the bathroom, she got ready for the day. However, as she did this, the room began to spin and her vision became blurry. Falling, she fell in a heap onto the floor.

"Sarah." Heading into the bathroom without knocking, Jareth observed Sarah on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"My vision is funny, but I should be fine." She tried to get up. Quickly, Jareth swept her up into his arms. "What are you doing? I have to get a bath."

"You are heading back to bed. A bath will have to wait." Laying her on the bed, it took all of his strength to not kiss her and have sex with her again. Lying next to her, Jareth wrapped his arms around her and before long she had fallen into a deep sleep.

 **A/N** : Hey everyone! I haven't forgotten about you. My internship has been keeping me very busy. Only two weeks left and I will be done! Three months has really flown by. R&R. I will do my best to update when I can.


End file.
